


A Little Tale of Beginnings

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: One of my takes on how MLPs came to be.





	A Little Tale of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have written this a long time ago on 7/15/03. So all mistakes are my own and is the idea, but the actual MLPs belong to Hasbro.

Ponies gathered from far and near, to hear a tale of history and magic. A tale told by the oldest living Unicorn of this time. As everyone gathers around her, a quiet hush falls over the crowd as she clears her throat and begins to speak.

"This is a story as old as time. A time about how the first little ponies came to be. A time when magic ruled Earth in its early life," the Unicorn begins. The baby ponies squirm a little bit, but quiet down as the Unicorn goes on.

"There were sorcerers and wizards. But there was only one that is highly memorable for his deeds and imagination. His name is Merlin. He used his magic to create enjoyments for people of all ages." The Unicorn continues.

"One day he came across a small little girl, who was very depressed. He tried to cheer her up with a little fireworks show. But she only smiled a small grin. He then asked what was wrong and she told him that her favorite horse had passed on and she missed her greatly."

"Merlin then got a great idea and made three very unique ponies appear. The girl saw them and a huge smile crossed her face. These three are yours to keep. They will live for as long as time goes on. So you will never lose another horse that you love again. Thank you so very much the girl says with happy tears in her eyes. He then walks on as the girl talks to her new best friends."

"As the girl talks to them she calls them My Pretty Ponies. Merlin then gets the idea to create a magical world were children can dream about little ponies and have their dreams become happy. So he made a magical land and filled it with beautiful things. Like clear skies, the bloomed trees, and the warm summer breezes."

"He then added little ponies that matches every little child's fantasy. As a little child thinks of a new pony, it comes to be here. That is how all of us have come to be. We are an Earth's child's little pony. For every year that passes on Earth, a week passes here." The Unicorn looks around at her audience and smiles.

"That was a great story your highness Majesty," a young filly named Moondancera speaks up. All around ponies voice their agreements as they get up to leave for the night.

"Thank you very much and I will see you all tomorrow night." Majesty explains as they bid farewells together.


End file.
